Encontro
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot]Kurenai abriu mão de seu dia de folga por aquele encontro, o mínimo que Asuma pode fazer é aparecer... [Desafio Relâmpago MDF]


_**- Encontro -**_

A vida tem caminhos engraçados. Era uma tarde ensolarada no meio de Setembro, havia chovido pela manhã o que deixara o céu em um belo tom azul claro, sem nuvens ou vento.

Era seu dia de folga, o dia que sempre reservara para dormir até tarde, comer o que quisesse; ficar em casa encarando as manchas de mofo de seu teto enquanto o tempo ao seu redor passava tão vagarosamente que chegava a ser entediante.

Mas ao invés de estar aproveitando aquele maravilhoso dia para ficar em casa e cuidar de suas unhas, ela acabara – finalmente – aceitando um convite para sair em um encontro. Um encontro. Um maldito encontro em que ele não havia aparecido.

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos mais uma vez naquelas duas _horas_. Não podia evitar; só o pensamento de que alguém poderia olhar para ela naquelas calças largas e pensar que ela talvez estivesse enchendo a cara após uma briga com um namorado a deprimia.

Cruzou as pernas, sua única felicidade era que ele havia escolhido justamente o bar menos movimentado e mais afastado do centro da Vila, e ali ninguém se importava com suas calças largas e seus chinelos coloridos. Pelo menos era o que ela achava.

Ela estava dividida. De um lado havia o desejo de ir para casa, esconder-se atrás de uma xícara de chá e rezar para que ninguém que ela conhecesse a tivesse visto. Porém, havia seu outro lado, que queria ficar ali até aquele idiota aparecer para que tivesse o prazer de partir aquele rosto peludo em dois.

E, por enquanto, a vontade de esperar e bater em Asuma estava ganhando.

Vamos nos encontrar para debater sobre o aprendizado de nossos alunos, ele dissera. Aquele mentiroso. Ela ergueu a mão e pediu outra _bebida_ para o homem atrás do balcão que apenas sorriu de modo apático.

Não conseguia acreditar, agora as pessoas sentiam pena dela. No momento em que entrou ela era a mulher independente e feliz que resolvera, por pura falta do que fazer, encontrar-se com um amigo. Agora ela era uma adolescente decadente que fugira de casa para se casar com um namorado muito mais velho e que nesse exato momento nem se lembrava mais dela. Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos novamente.

Tinha que se recompor. Estava perdendo o _controle _de uma situação perfeitamente comum. Tinha que ser firme; afinal aquilo era _exagero_, com certeza Asuma teria uma explicação perfeitamente racional para seu _atraso_. Tudo o que ela tinha de fazer é esperar como uma mulher civilizada e quando ele chegasse matar ele. Sim, muito simples.

A porta de entrada rangeu ao ser aberta e o ar quente bateu nas suas costas, alertando-a sobre um chakra familiar que entrava no recinto.

Seus dedos tremiam com a raiva já bastante conhecida, seus lábios teimavam em torcer e ela fazia todo o esforço possível para não sorrir. Segurou o copo com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário e jogou o líquido no seu interior goela abaixo. Agora estava preparada.

Antes que pudesse se virar para cumprimentar ele, uma mão grande e pesada pousou em seu ombro.

"Kurenai!" disse a voz grossa e rouca atrás dela, usando o tom amigável e descontraído que sempre usara com ela.

Ela sentiu seu corpo relaxar sob o toque quente. Preocupara-se à toa, afinal de que importavam duas horas de espera se Asuma estava lá agora? Com certeza teria esperado mais se tivesse marcado com Kakashi, então ela deveria sentir-se com sorte, certo?

"Asuma!" ela disse em resposta, relaxando os ombros e virando o rosto e abrindo um sorriso amável.

"O que está fazendo aqui no seu dia de folga?" ele perguntou em tom animado sentando-se em um dos bancos ao lado dela no balcão e tirando um maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso da calça.

Ela piscou.

"Você me convidou para vir aqui." ela disse sentindo seu sorriso escorregar pelo rosto lentamente "Lembra?"

Ele acendeu um cigarro e guardou o maço no bolso da calça. Coçou a nuca vagarosamente, como se aquilo ativasse sua memória, e logo retirou o cigarro dos lábios.

"Não." respondeu ele sinceramente, olhando para ela por cima da fumaça.

Ela piscou novamente.

"Não?" ela repetiu, sentindo sua mão voltar a tremer.

"É, você cometeu um pequeno _engano_." ele afirmou sorrindo, virando o rosto para o homem atrás do balcão e fazendo um sinal para conseguir uma bebida.

Se você é homem, há certas coisas que você deve saber sobre mulheres. Se você é um homem e um ninja, há certas coisas sobre mulheres que você tem saber. Agora, se você é homem, é ninja, e é residente da Vila Oculta de Konoha, é seu dever saber coisas que só mulheres saberiam.

Mas Sarutobi Asuma pensava que homens de verdade nunca precisariam dessas coisas. Ele estava errado.

"O que você disse?" perguntou Kurenai usando um tom amável, pousando uma das mãos sobre as costas dele e a outra sobre seu braço.

"Que você cometeu um engano?" repetiu Asuma inocentemente fitando o sorriso sombrio dela sem entender.

No momento seguinte ele estava deitado sobre o chão de madeira tendo o peso de Kurenai sobre si, seu braço imobilizado e seu nariz sendo pressionado dolorosamente contra uma mancha de cerveja particularmente suja.

"Não era pra repetir!"

A vida, às vezes, tem caminhos muito engraçados.


End file.
